Connor and Amaya
This article focuses on the relationship between Connor/Catboy and Amaya/Owlette. Overview Connor and Amaya known to be best friends and teammates of the PJ Masks team. However, they are known to show strong feelings for each other, but each of them don`t know that if they both like each other back, but in some episodes, they have kissing moments through the episodes. Episodes featuring moments Star Darlings Amaya is shown to be jealous of Leona when she saw her with Connor every time since she is his bonded Star Darling. However, Amaya apologizes to her for the misunderstanding. Candy of the Vampire Catboy goes into Amaya's house to find Amaya and make sure she was okay. Later inside her room, he finds her in some kind of trance and asks her if she's okay and if she's happy to see her. Catboy then saves Amaya from Count Slender Fang and takes her away in the Cat Car, but while in the Cat Car, Amaya becomes a vampire and hungrily looks at Catboy's neck. Before she could bite him, Gekko saves him by throwing garlic in Amaya's mouth and as she ate it, she returns to normal and falls into Catboy's arms. The School For Vampires Connor comforts Amaya who didn't want to do her report on vampires, due to her phobia of them. So he decides to make it less scary by telling her that they gang will go into two teams and they hold hands, showing that they'll go together. Romeo and Owlette Connor becomes jealous of Romeo who develops a crush on Amaya for saving him from a construction concrete brick that was gonna fall onto him. Later at night, Owlette breaks up with Romeo for tricking her and trying to hurt her friends. Then in the end of the episode, Connor meets Amaya at the dock at sunset, telling her that she texted him a message to come and meet her, even if it was Kwazii who secretly texted Connor that fake message. After Kwazii uses his magic to make the dock boards go up, they made Connor slip and instantly give Amaya her first kiss. Connor then asks her if she wants to go to the Magical Cafe for a milkshake and they hold hands and walk together. Owlette and the Bad Hair Day Connor talks to Amaya alone in the makeup room and thanks her for saving his life from Luna Girl, even if it meant showing her short cut hair. The two then blush and stare at each others' eyes, and they slowly kissed each other. Connor & Amaya Forever Amaya meets Connor at the gazebo for the Chess Club to get her third kiss. Unfortunately, she gets so embarrassed that she runs off, so she uses her magic crystal heart to reverse time back to yesterday. Later, she loses the crystal at home and decides to not use It anymore. Later in the end, Amaya plays another round of chess with Connor and kisses him on the cheek after raising her queen over his king and they play another round. Owlette and the Peacock Girl Amaya becomes jealous of Patricia Froulayé who was flirting with Connor and Greg with her magic feather fan. Later, she (as Owlette) and Fish Boy worked together to break the fan and the spell on the two boys was broken. After that, she hugs Connor (and also Greg). The Keeping Cat On Christmas Day, Connor, with his friends help, makes a statue called the Keeping Cat that's like Amaya's Giving Owl statue, but she gets to keep it instead and gives it to her. After giving it away, Amaya gifts Connor with a kiss under the mistletoe. Miraculous Owlette and Cat Boy Noir Amaya and Connor have their first date together when it was interrupted by a battle between a super villain and Ladybug and Cat Noir. When Connor protects Amaya from the ray gun's ray, a pink and blue force field made by their love for each other protects them. However, when a new villain, Hawk Moth hears about their love force field, he decides to trick Connor and Amaya into hating each other. Although his plan almost worked, Gekko and Fish Boy force Catboy and Owlette to hold hands to make them fall in love with each other again and to help them help Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Luna Girl, Romeo, and Night Ninja, who are being controlled by Hawk Moth's akuma, with the power of love. The Boy Who Becomes The Hero Vampires; Endangered Owlette And The Enchantment Charm Nega-Catboy When Connor acted mean to his friends after his dream about Lady Rancora, Amaya tried to help him when everyone else did not. The next day when Connor was absent, Amaya was the most worried. When Nega-Catboy was about to take her positive energy, she kissed him on the lips to break Lady Rancora's negativity spell. Gallery Catboy and Owlette’s Dance of Romance.jpeg Candy of the Vampire Scene 7.png Miraculous owlette and cat boy noir scene 13 by cmanuel1-d9jjnxo.png Conner and Amaya Forever Scene.png Amaya notices Connor’s “sunburn”.jpeg Yummy!.jpeg Category:Relationships of Love Category:Relationships